hell's song
by a human girl
Summary: i give up. i was new to FFN and this kinda sucks ass. it's only here cuz i met an internet buddy through it. please, don't read this fic.
1. a gift from the heavens or hell

**HELL YEAH!**

**This fic is about my new favorite anime, Hunter x Hunter, the series ended but there are still a lot of cool subplots to mess with!**

**Since no one did anything with them on TV and I'm too lazy to look for fics I decided to answer my own questions!**

_**Disclaimer: **_** I don't own hunter x hunter, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, secret dungeon (for the cookie monster and any flamers…) and eggbeater. **

**This is **_**NOT **_**a killgon or a leokur fic, I don't write yaoi stories.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 1:**_ a gift from the heavens… or hell

Long ago, in a faraway land of magic and wonder… oops! Wrong beginning.

It was a stormy day; the gang was taking it easy at Gon's home town on Whale Island.

Gon's aunt Mito and grandmother were out shopping so the only people in the house were Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

They were watching TV when suddenly a lightning bolt hit the house, all the electronic devices went hay wire and the lights flickered, for a few moments the house was in total chaos, then, just like that, everything was calm again, the electronic devices were normal, the lights stabilized and the house was blissfully quiet (other than the TV, they were watching R rated movies…)… until a loud crashing sound was heard.

They ran outside to where the sound came from (and I thought I'm an idiot).

It was dark outside, Gon, who is used to the darkness, could just about make out a figure sitting before them.

Killua didn't waste any time attacking _it_, "Wait!" yelled Gon, Killua's hand was about to make contact when a another lightning bolt struck in the distance, its light reveling two crimson eyes filed with curiosity.

Killua stopped dead in his tracks and slowly moved his hand away from her face.

The girl stood up and dusted herself, unaware her life was almost cut short, "I'm Rim, who are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I love cliff hangers!**

**Kai: They don't. *points at angry people***

**Me: o oh…**

**Kai: Will you ever learn?**

**The cookie monster: No.**

**Me: How did you escape!?**

**The cookie monster: Magic!**

**Me: Ok… GO BACK TO YOUR CELL! *grabs eggbeater***

**The cookie monster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Review **n.n (or I'll have to use my eggbeater second time today…)


	2. the heavens or hell spwan child

**RAVE PARTY!**

**I JUST GOT MY FIRST REVIEW SO I'M MAKING THIS CHAPTER IN THEIR HONOR, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Hunter x hunter, Beyblade, the cookie monster or the song used, I only own my made up characters, laptop, obsessions, love of character torture and eggbeater.**

**This is **_**NOT **_**a killgon or a leokur fic, I don't write yaoi stories.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**Chapter 2: **_the heaven… or hell spawn child

After the introductions the gang told Rim to take a bath because she was covered in dirt and some sort of red substance no one could identify, not even Rim (who almost licked it, Kurapika stopped her).

When she got out of the bath the boys asked her about who she was and were she came from.

"I don't know" was her answer to every question; all she knew was her name and, unfortunately, how to talk.

"You can stay here until you remember" said Gon happily, unfortunately, the others were not so eager to take the (alliteration alert!) strange 14 year old in.

"We're _**NOT **_taking this stray in!" yelled Leorio,

"She might be dangerous" protested Killua,

"She may look harmless but looks can be deceiving" said Kurapika.

Gon was about to protest when the wide eyed girl next to him burst into tears "I'm sorry, I want to remember but I can't, please believe me" she begged.

After resaving a death stare from Gon (which is a rare and terrifying sight, indeed) Killua, Kurapika and Leorio gave in.

"Thank you guys so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooo much!" yelled Rim, throwing her arms around the person sitting closest to her (a.k.a Killua).

For the next hour things were pretty calm… then Rim found the karaoke machine in the basement…

"_Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm holding, all the light to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day_

(Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you?  
(Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse  
(Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through?  
(Oh yeah!) OH YEAH!

The sun and moon have joined in celebration;  
have you forgotten our affiliation?  
When you're not here to share your laughter with me,  
I just can't find my inspiration, but its:

Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're  
Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but  
Fairy, where are you going?  
I'm holding, all the light to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day.  
Why?! Why?! Why?!  
Don't say goodbye!" sang Rim, she sang that same song 5 times and it was really getting on everyone's nerves, and when I said really, I meant it; Gon tied pillows to his head, Kurapika plugged his ears, Leorio tried not to tackle her and Killua lost it (if he ever had it that is…).

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I wanted a cliff hanger… *pouts***

**Kai: I didn't.**

**Me: You're a real dick Kai.**

**Kai: So I've been told.**

**Killua: What did you mean by 'if he ever had it that is…'?**

**Me: That your nuts.**

**Killua: Am not!**

**Kai: you shouldn't mess with her.**

**Killua: Why? She can't hurt me.**

**Kai: yes she can.**

**Killua: I'm a fucking assassin (ASS-ASS-in…)!**

**Kai: Yes but she's sugar high.**

**Killua: Prove it.**

**Kai: fine, hey Maya.**

**Me: What?**

**Kai: What are you?**

**Me: I'M A FUCKING GOAT! *grabs eggbeater* MUAHAHAHAHAHUHAH!**

**Killua: Should we run?**

**Kai: Yep.**

**Review **n.n (or Kai and Killua aren't gonna be the only ones running…)


	3. the eighth sin of man: curiosity

**DOUBLE RAVE PARTY!**

**I JUST GOT MY SECOND REVIEW! THANK YOU OHCHER!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Hunter x hunter, Beyblade, the cookie monster, the song used, the lyrics (forgot to add this last time), the anime version of the cookie monster (a.k.a examiner number 3) or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, bad jokes and eggbeater.**

**This is **_**NOT **_**a killgon or a leokur fic, I don't write yaoi stories.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: **_the eighth sin of man: curiosity

Kurapika finally managed to get Rim away from the karaoke machine by introducing her to the TV.

She was pretty happy with watching full metal alchemist. Gon, who decided to watch it with her, was pretty happy to, mostly because every time a scene scared her, Rim would cling onto Gon and bury her face in his chest.

The next program to be shown was fairy tale… season one…

The theme song, snow fairy (a.k.a the song Rim tortured them with) was heard all over the house, accompanied by Rim.

The others almost destroyed the TV, and the ending song was worst.

Rim listened to it quietly… until she heard the word 'love'…

"What's love" she asked innocently

Gon's face turned red, really red, so red that for a second, Rim thought he's a tomato (I'm still working on that theory…).

"It's kind of hard to explain…" mumbled Gon

"So I'll ask someone else" declared Rim

In a few minutes all the boys new about Rim's question… and her curiosity… she switched the subject of a conversation every 5 seconds, they've already been through music, toys, TV shows, movies, colors, weather, jokes, fruits, crisps, breakfast, lunch, diner, science, math, english, art, sports, dreams, fears, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, November, October, December, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday!

Kurapika and Killua couldn't help but notice how innocent she is, they've never met someone so pure and gentle… and annoying.

"Your hair is really pretty" said Rim

Killua didn't know if he should take this as an insult or a complement, this isn't what girls usually notice in boys.

"Thanks, I guess…" he replied

Rim gently touched Killua's hair "It's really soft to…"

Killua looked at the wide eyed girl, and for the first time, he released how beautiful she is; her eyes are red, blood red, a color he knew all too well… but somehow, they were genitle and soothing, she's a few centimeters shorter then Gon so she isn't very big and her hair is long and a dark shade of red.

After a while Rim was getting tired, but she couldn't fall asleep, every time she closed her eyes, the image of a spider with twelve legs popped into her mind. The others guessed she must have had a run in with the phantom troop, probably at the oction in York New city

"It's ok, Rim. I promise; we won't let anyone hurt you." said Kurapika, putting the now crying girl on his lap. He started rocking her back and forth while singing a lullaby his mother sang to him (yes, I know it's a full metal alchemist song).

"_Let it all out, Let it all out  
It's okay if you are a little afraid  
You don't have to  
Act like you're brave  
You are still so young  
You don't have to grow up  
so fast_

Nobody knows what thing makes  
Them different from everyone else  
but as you travel this long road,  
I'm sure you'll find out what that thing is for you  
Even when it seems hopeless  
Just remember that you are not alone

We'll take the pain and all the tears  
and turn them into the stars  
They will shine so bright that we'll be  
able to see tomorrow  
Even if we get lost on our way  
We'll get there if we work together  
So we can keep  
searching for that star that  
shines brightest in the sky

Let it all out, Let it all out  
There's a lot of thing that you lack  
aren't there?  
But it's okay  
you aren't perfect  
If you were, then I'd never met you

You wanted to know exactly  
what tomorrow will bring you  
You had a little knife hidden  
in your back pocket all this time  
But putting on a brave face  
and telling the lie will hurt you  
so much more

I know that you might be scared but  
you will keep moving forward  
The meaning behind your smile  
is playing in the wind  
We need to stay together and  
We need to help each other out  
So we can keep  
searching for that star that  
shines brightest in the sky

What should we do  
if all we had thought to be right  
turns out to be wrong?  
We have to accept that even  
something we thought was good  
could cause us sorrow

I thought I had lost hope  
but you  
made me believe it again  
I am so thankful  
to have you here with me

We'll take the pain and all the tears  
and turn them into the stars  
They will shine so bright that we'll be  
able to see tomorrow  
We need to stay together and  
help each other out  
So we can keep  
searching for that  
star that shines brightest

There may come a  
day when we will  
have to go our separate ways  
Seasons come  
and seasons go  
we'll be together through  
it all  
Even if I get lost on my way  
I'll be okay causing I'm walking  
with you and I  
Wouldn't trade that for anything  
in the world"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: A cliff hanger! Halleluiah!**

**Kai: There is seriously something wrong with you.**

**Me: At least I'm not a total asshole that even a random kid would want to kill.**

**Kai: Why would-**

**Random kid: I want to kill you Kai!**

**Kai: Touché.**

**Review **n.n (or my random kid army will be hunting you down…)


End file.
